


Spirit of the Bear - Wattpad

by reader1718



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of another young Pai Zhuq cub as he trains and deals with life in and out of the academy during the events of Power Rangers Jungle Fury</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirit of the Bear - Wattpad

Spirit of the Bear  
It was a new day at the Pai Zhuq kung fu academy and Tony Wyzek was training with the other newer students (or cubs) to learn to master his animal spirit, the bear, and one day earn his master stripes. He was still a ways from earning them, but he was further along than fellow cub Casey Rhodes, who'd only been there about a week. However, he was still surpassed by senior students such as Theo Martin, Lily Chilman, and Jarrod. Lily and Theo were still nice to him and Casey, but Jarrod felt that he was superior and often bullied the cubs. Master Mao would often shake his head at Jarrod's attitude and hoped he would change. Then one evening at the academy, six students were asked to sit and meditate until Master Mao came out and talked to them. The following day, they were still sitting there. Tony overhead Lily whispering to Theo trying to find out what was going on, and Theo shushing her. In response to her comment that they'd been sitting there since the previous night, Theo told her to "just try and enjoy the silence", prompting the comment "I hate silence," from Lily. Finally the gong sounded and the six students rose, Lily commenting on how stiff she was and asking Theo if her butt got up with her, making Theo roll his eyes at her. Tony did so too while looking away, not wanting anyone to see him do that.

Master Mao announced that they were the six finalists, the six best in the academy and paired them off into groups of two to duel each other, allowing him to discover who were the three chosen guardians of the chest containing the spirit of the ancient evil beast spirit Dai Shi, ensuring that he didn't escape. Lily, Theo, and Jarrod were the three chosen, but then Jarrod began bullying another cub over a towel. Casey stood up for him, causing Jarrod to turn on Casey instead. Casey, in anger, unleashed his tiger spirit on Jarrod and Master Mao, who'd seen the whole thing decided to give Jarrod's place to Casey, inviting him to come see him later. Tony later saw Jarrod angrily heading toward Master Mao's office and knew there was going to be trouble, so he wisely stayed out of Jarrod's way. He later learned that Jarrod had fought Master Mao and accidentally released Dai Shi, who'd killed Master Mao. Later he and the other Pai Zhuq students would learn that Dai Shi had possessed Jarrod and was using his body and animal spirit to threaten the world. Master Mao had, with his final breath, commanded Lily, Theo, and Casey to seek out their new master, giving them an address at which to find him.

Tony continued to train at the academy, eventually becoming a senior student himself. He listened out for news of his friends, though, and was glad when he learned they'd found their new master, RJ (Robert James), later revealed to be the son of Master Finn and keeper of the wolf spirit. Tony occasionally took time off to see his non-Pai Zhuq friends, and they wondered what he'd been up to for the last several years. Eventually they found out when Tony wound up demonstrating his Pai Zhuq training against a group of muggers who'd drawn knives on them. Riff was impressed and asked him about it. Tony revealed a limited amount of information about Pai Zhuq, and Riff and the Jets expressed a desire to learn it, asking Tony if he'd teach them. Tony said he wasn't qualified, as he'd not yet earned his Master Stripes (which meant he had another thing to explain), but said that once he earned them, if he was allowed, he would happily teach them.

Eventually Dai Shi was destroyed. Jarrod was returned to the side of good along with Camille, both of them deciding to start over as beginners after realizing they had much still to learn, and Tony proved himself ready to take his mastery test, taking his on the same day as his three friends, all of them passing and earning their Master Stripes, a tattoo of three claw marks on the right forearm. Casey became head teacher at the academy. Casey sometimes let Jarrod take over teaching the class when he had to be away, and Jarrod did an incredible job. He had really turned around, acting like a completely different person. He and Camille even started dating later.

Tony began teaching his friends in the Jets the art of Pai Zhuq with the Masters' blessing, and to his surprise, they took to it quite well. Pai Zhuq was one of the few non-gang-related things Tony had ever seen Riff take seriously, practicing diligently whenever he could. One day the Sharks noticed what they were doing, and after several questions, put aside their differences with the Jets long enough to begin learning Pai Zhuq themselves. Tony watched his friends and students spar and marveled at how something like Pai Zhuq had gotten them to stop the gang rivalry, if only briefly. The boys continued to learn and went quite far, a fine tribute to Master Mao and the fine tradition of the Order of the Claw.  
The End


End file.
